1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warehousing storage device which provides in-depth storage utilizing sliding and fixed shelves. The sliding shelf is positioned over the fixed shelf and loaded with merchandise and thereafter said sliding shelf is moved into a storage position exposing the fixed shelf which can thereafter also be loaded with merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merchandise storage upon pallet racks is a common warehousing technique used so as to utilize available warehousing space more efficiently and to facilitate movements of quanities of merchandise transported in protable containers. Where the merchandise or containers is to be deeply stored on a shelf or rack, the depth of storage may be limited by the operational range of warehousing machinery and also the inherent physical limitations of individuals involved in manually loading merchandise or containers on shelves where deep storage on the shelf is desired. These deficiencies are overcome by the herein as described in detail hereinafter.